video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Further Tales of the Riverbank - The Picnic and Other Stories
|running time = 45 minutes |catalogue number = VC1259 KC1565 |rating = |re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }} Further Tales of the Riverbank - The Picnic and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 5th October 1992 and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998. Description Join Hammy Hamster, G.P. the Guinea Pig, Roderick the Water Rat and all their friends on the Riverbank. From the original creators of the popular black and white series, "Tales of the Riverbank", now come 9 new up-dated tales in full colour. Narrated by Johnny Morris. Episodes # The First Day of Spring - Spring has arrived once more and hammy goes in search of a new house. # Sunken Treasure - Hammy tells his friends one of their favourite stories of how the first animals arrived at the Riverbank. # The Fortune Teller - Betty, the Fortune Teller has come to the Riverbank but G.P. dosen't believe she is a real fortune teller at all. # The Flying Lesson '''- I went to go Flying! # '''The Picnic - It's a beautiful Summer's day, Hammy, Roderick and G.P. go for a picnic in a balloon! # Flying High - G.P. decides to fly around the world in his aeroplane... but not everything goes as he expected # King Gus's Birthday - It's King Gus's birthday and all the riverbank animals decide to play a joke on him as it is also April Fools' Day. # Hammy the Helpful Hamster - Roderick is repairing his boat when along comes Hammy and G.P. to help. # The Circus - The circus has arrived at the riverbank and Roderick, Hammy and G.P. get the best seats. Credits Opening (Original 1992 release) # Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp # Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) # Warning screen (1986-1995) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # Further Tales of the Riverbank intro (Short Version) # Start of The First Day of Spring (1992) Closing (Original 1992 release) # End of The Circus (1992) # Further Tales of the Riverbank closing credits (Long Version) # WTTV - Delroy Co-Production logo in association with Channel 4 Television (silent) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Further Tales of the Riverbank intro (Short Version) * Start of The First Day of Spring (1992) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Circus (1992) * Further Tales of the Riverbank closing credits (Long Version) * WTTV - Delroy Co-Production logo in association with Channel 4 Television (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". Gallery Tales-of-the-Riverbank-VC1259-on-Childrens-Used-_57.jpg|Back cover Tales-of-the-Riverbank-VC1259-on-Childrens-Used-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette NEW-Unplayed-VHS-Further-Tales-of-the-Riverbank-_57.jpg Further-Tales-Of-The-Riverbank-The-Picnic.jpg Further-Tales-Of-The-Riverbank-The-Picnic- 57.jpg External Links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8jgdnMOBOE Further Tales of the Riverbank - The Picnic and Other Stories on YouTube Category:Johnny Morris (Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Further Tales of the Riverbank Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Channel Four Television Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:Kid's Club Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005